


Couple costumes

by MandyHopesan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Costume, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Halloween, International Fanwork Day 2016, M/M, Sonic Screwdrivers, bbc Sherlock as plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is to be a costume party at Kingsman. Eggsy is determent to take part and drag his friend and boyfriend down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I was made aware of International Fanwork Day very late (Friday) so this is very hastily written. Will have to spellcheck it later. Big thanks to AlexBSChris who made me awere of this event, promt me and are excellent for brainstorming. Big thanks you are the best.

_Welcome to Kingsman's yearly Halloween party. This year the theme will be "TV shows". All agents and other staff in London for the day of the party are required to attend. The event will begin at 17.00 with drinks and will then precede to dinner and later dancing. Costumes are optional._

Eggsy grinned down on his tablet there he have been reading the email. Quickly he went through all the recent TV shows he had seen in his head before settling for one. Oh this would be fun he thought eyes glittering with mischief.

 

~ K ~

 

"So Roxy are you on?" he asked then he had finished explaining his idea. Roxy had narrowed her eyes and otherwise had a completely neutral face as she was starring Eggsy down.

  
"So if I get this right... you want me to cosplay characters from a detective show with you and your boyfriend," she ask her face betraying nothing.

  
"Yes..." Eggsy answer starting to get a bit unnerved by his friends blank expression. A few moment passed and then Roxy's face split up in a smile as if she felt that Eggsy had suffered enough now.

  
"Of course I will do it!" she smiled letting her enthusiasm shine through.

  
"Who did you plan for me to cosplay?"

  
"Well I'm split between two birds: Molly and Irene. They are both awesome in their own way. So you get to pick lab coat or whip?" The smile that crossed Roxy's lips was positively wicked.

  
"Oh I can be a bit naughty don't you think," she purred and Eggsy laughed. He had been right this would be awesome.

 

~ K ~

 

"Come on Harry, Roxy had already agreed," Eggsy tried to cox his boyfriend who's desk he currently sat on.

  
"I fail to see what Miss Morton has to do with this," Harry said grumpily leaning back in his desk chair.

  
"It will be more fun then you are a group," Eggsy explained patiently, this was not a fight he intended to lose.

  
"Then by all means go have fun with Miss Morton. Do not drag me into this madness," Harry continued to protest.

  
"But it IS a costume party," Eggsy tried.

  
"It even has a theme."

  
"Costumes are OPTIONAL," Harry empathised clearly have read the invitation or attend plenty of times before.

  
"But it is more fun with costumes," Eggsy insisted.

  
"'sides it isn't like I'm askin' you to wear anythin' silly. Just a suit, if fitted a bit tighter when usual and no tie, a dramatic coat, a blue scarf and a hat."

  
"I would say that the hat is quit silly," Harry tried but Eggsy could see that his protest was fading. He decided it was time to use the last and most powerful weapon. With his biggest puppy eyes he looked Harry straight in the eyes

  
"Please for me," he more then less begged and he could see how Harry crumbled beneath it.

  
"Fine! I do it," he gave up throwing his hands up.

  
"At least it is a British show."

  
"Thank you Harry," Eggsy smiled, slipped into the older gentleman's lap and gave him a kiss. Harry huffed leaning back a bit.

  
"So what are you wearing?" Harry asked.

  
"Oh what any respectable retired army doctor would, jeans, a cardigan and a illegal gun," Eggsy smirked.

 

~ K ~

 

"I can't believe my eyes," Merlin said in false chock blipping them with his sonic screwdriver.

  
"Harry Hart in a costume!"

  
"Oh you laugh you traitor. You try to resist Eggsy's puppy eyes," Harry grumbled trying to resist rubbing his eyes what was slightly irritated by the pale pale blue contact. Merlin just laughed.

  
"Good work lad! In all these years I have known Harry he have never worn a costume to a Halloween party," he said.

  
"Thank you," Eggsy smiled.

  
"I though it was a nice thing to do together."

  
"Aye it is," Merlin said and Harry whispered:

  
"Traitor" but Merlin just blipped at him with the sonic screwdriver again.

  
"Come on now Sherlock," Eggsy said with a teasing smile.

  
"Let's go socialising!"

  
"Is that strictly necessary?" Harry almost whined and then added as an afterthought:

  
"John"

  
"Oh I knew he would be perfect," he laughter turning to Roxy who had joined them clad in a tight, low cut black dress, mean looking stilettos and bright red lipstick.

  
"I agree," she purred flicking her friend lightly with the whip she carried before sliding up and taking Harry's other arm. Together they led a grumbly Harry, who without knowing it played his part perfect, into the party.

 

~ fin ~


End file.
